1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable handheld device.
2. Description of Related Art
With rapid development of 3C industry, handheld devices, such as personal digital assistants, mobile phones, and smart phones, have become popular. Foldable handheld devices, such as a foldable phone, have become a popular handheld device. The conventional foldable handheld device uses a hinge as the pivoting mechanism to provide related rotation between two casings of the foldable handheld device. However, the hinge uses a lot of space in the foldable handheld device. Thus there is a need to minimize the space of the rotating mechanism in the foldable handheld device.